jeulinsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeulin's Shared Universe
A bunch of characters that I make up get to co-exist in the same world. Good for them. Characters The Immortals The only beings in the universe who cannot die, The Immortals are five individuals, each granted with divine powers. Considered gods among The Miracles, the Immortals try to never directly interfere with life, and only do so when the matter is dire. *The Eternal **Arguably one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, The Eternal has the power to control life and death. He can ressurect the dead and kill the living. *The Reaper **The only being who can kill an immortal, it is said that being killed by The Reaper is the most painful way to die. Victims of the Reaper cannot be brought back to life, not even by The Eternal. *The Warlock **The Warlock has the ability to perform all forms of magic. He can bend, break, and even create natural laws. He is also completley immune to magic. *Paradox **Paradox has the ability to travel anywhere, even between parallel universes, with ease. He can also send people to other dimensions or time zones without having to go with them. *Chaos **Chaos is a manipulator of darkness. She is able to control the chaotic forces of the universe and can shatter reality. The Miracles A nickname given to those with special powers by everyday folk, the Miracles can be good, evil, or even both. *Whisper **Eve was originally a Harvester, an agent working for The Reaper. However, sick and disgusted with what she had done, she had The Warlock grant her freedom. Furious, The Reaper cursed Eve with "Death Whispering". Every victim that Eve had ever killed as a Harvester would now speak to her in Eve's own mind, haunting her. However, Eve used this to her advantage, using the dead spirits in her head to help her learn of future deaths. She is an anti-hero, operating under the codename "Whisper". She has no special powers aside from her death whisper, but is armed with many weapons. *The Golem **Able to transform into a being made entirely of stone, The Golem protects the poor and the innocent from criminals. *Blaze **Blaze has the ability to control fire. She is considered to be one of the most popular Miracles. *Bolt **Bolt has the ability to control lightning. He is Blaze's partner, both in buisness and romantically. * Switch ** Has the ability to teleport. Physics Scientist. * Shadow ** Has the power of invisibility. Unable to properly control her power. *The Oracle **The Oracle has the ability to predict the future and read minds. *Smoke **A criminal that can turn himself into smoke. *Blur **A criminal that is so fast, nobody has ever seen their true identity. *The Butcher **An expert hired assassin, her real name is unknown. * Sarah Lee ** Created an inner world in her mind. 15 years old, she talks to Paradox, a mentor-like figure who sometimes visits her inner world. The two are good friends. * Harvesters ** Agents of the Reaper. They kill whoever they are ordered too, and have the power of Soul Manipulation, where they can control souls (with the Reaper's permission).